This invention is in the field of games and those more specifically having game boards with a playing surface thereon. A number of United States patents have been granted on such game boards including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,967 and 4,109,917 both having maps drawn on the playing surface and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,437 having a continuous path surrounding the periphery of the board depicting various types of purchases. Disclosed herein is yet another game board having several advantages as compared to the prior games. First, the game combines not only a player's skill but also the factor of chance. A plurality of movable elements are located beneath the game board and are contactable as the player extends a plunger or member through the game board to the hollow interior. The movable objects are distributed at random and must be contacted in order for the player to win the game. Further, the game is directed towards the general subject of oil or petroleum providing a subject of topical interest.